


Taste the Flesh

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Tony tired after a day of working in the lab, isn't expecting a visit from his god Loki but when he decides to drop by unannounced, Tony doesn't complain all that much. Not when his god is offering a night Tony isn't likely to forget.





	

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose as his vision started to swim. He had been up in his lab for hours and had so far achieved nothing of what he had planned. The new suit designs were full of snags and problems that he had yet to figure out a suitable solution to. Sighing, he gave up for the day, knowing that Pepper would throw a fit if she caught him passed out on the floor again. Giving JARVIS the sign to shut everything done he stumbled his way towards his room. Falling back on the bed, he shut his eyes, one hand running loosely through his hair.

"You look troubled Stark." A all to familiar voice ran through his head causing him to shoot up and nearly fall off the edge of the bed if a hand had not caught him by the shoulder. Tony one hand on the edge of the bed and the other against his chest, groaned.

"Goddammit, Loki. You are going to be the death of me." He settled himself back on the bed, looking over at the god who was currently settled with his legs curled underneath him, his hand now playing with the material of Tony's shirt.

"I don't believe you need any assistance with that."

"Gee thanks...what are you doing here?" Tony shrugged his shoulder out of Loki's reach and laid down on the bed. "I'm not really in the mood for your games today."

"Oh really? Usually you enjoy my games to the fullest." Loki slid down the bed until he was laying next to Tony, resting his hand on Tony's arc reactor, his head on the engineer's shoulder.

"Okay normally this would be great but I really don't have the energy for this right now." Tony closed his eyes, throwing one arm over them to block out all light. He kicked his shoes off, attempting to shrug the god off. When it didn't work, he gave up.

"I think you will find that you have plenty of energy for me Anthony." Loki whispered, throwing one leg across Tony's hips, the rest of his body following so that he was straddling the man underneath him. Tony let both hands fall to Loki's waist and quirked an eyebrow.

"Really, now? Because I'm pretty worn out."

"Let me fix that." Loki leaned forward, his hands spread across Tony's chest as he whispered in Norse in Tony's ear and shifted his hips against Tony's slowly. Tony groaned, hands tightened enough to leave bruises as he thrusted up against Loki, turning his face to kiss the god.

"I really need to have JARVIS translate whatever the hell your saying to me."

"That would ruin the fun of it, Anthony...I want you to top tonight." Loki ran kisses down Tony's throat and along his collar, slipping his fingers under the man's shirt to pull it up.

"You sure?" Tony asked sitting up to help get his shirt off.

"I would have said so if I was unsure." Loki frowned, hands resting on Tony's shoulders. Tony looked up and reaching up, pulled the god down to kiss him. Loki smiled into the kiss as Stark flipped their positions so that he was topping.

"Just checking...clothes off." Tony pulled back enough to remove the rest of his own clothes as Loki used magic to rid himself of his own. Chuckling Loki smiled up at Tony as they resumed their positions, tongues twisting as their kissed. Loki ran his nails down Tony's back, biting as his earlobes. Groaning, the engineer moved down Loki's body leaving kiss and bite marks. He wasn't much for digging his nails into the soft pale skin but he didn't mind it so much when Loki did it to him. Knowing the god would make sure to heal them in the morning, feeling bad that he had hurt Tony.

Long fingers twisted in his hair as he ran his tongue up the god's length and back down, taking the tip and sucking. Loki arched into his mouth, tightening his grip on Tony's hair. Moaning as Tony took as much of him in as possible, his fingers curling around the rest. He had gotten better at given blowjobs since he had started sleeping with Loki. He had learned quickly as to not suffer at Loki's lack of patience. He used his free hand to stop Loki from moving around as much, so that he wouldn't choke as he got the god off.

"Stark." That and the sharp tug at his hair, pulled Tony off and back up face to face with a very flustered god. Quirking an eyebrow, he leaned down, burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck.

"You're being confusing again."

"I am not very patient tonight." Loki ran his fingers gently through Tony's hair in apology and tilted his chin up to kiss him softly. Tony leaned into the kiss, running his hands down Loki's sides. Molding their bodies together as they kissed, tongues fighting gently. Tony pulled back, eyes slightly glazed.

"How do you want this?" Tony nuzzled Loki, resting a hand on his thigh.

"I want you..." Loki whispered, linking his arms around Tony's neck kissing him roughly. Tony blushed slightly then cleared his throat. "I can do that." He kissed Loki quickly before running kisses along his collar and pushing gently into him. Loki's nails caught at Tony's shoulder and he groaned slightly in pain as he pushed all the way in and stopped, giving Loki time to adjust. Loki relaxed his grip as the pain started to fade and a pleasant burning took over causing him to moan and squirm underneath Tony.

"I take that as a hint..." He teased, receiving a half-hearted glare in return. Leaning fully against Loki, he kissed him again and moved slowly out and slammed back in. Loki gave a surprised yell, caught in between pain and pleasure. Tony rising up on his elbows, repeated the gestures until Loki clenched around him and moaned loudly.

"Again." The sharp pain of Loki's nail were back against his skull and shoulders as he hit the same spot, kissing Loki gently on his throat. He heard his own moans mix in with Loki's as they found a rhythm together and moved faster. Loki had his head back against the pillows and was whispered in Old Norse, fingers gripping at Tony's arms.

"aἈἈγάπη...aἈἈγάπη, Tony." Loki moaned loudly in Tony's ear as he arched against him, white painting his vision. Tony tensed as released soon after, with Loki's muscles clenched around him. He pulled out slowly, laying down next to his god. After a few moments he felt Loki curl up against him and begin tracing fingers around the arc reactor.

"What were you saying towards the end?" Tony's curiosity caught the best of him after a couple of moments. He couldn't help it, he was generally curious. Loki had never said anything like that in such a tone of voice. Soft and he assumed a loving tone. Loki tilted his head to look up at Tony and blushed, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"You mean aἈἈγάπη?" Loki laid his head back down against Tony's chest.

"Yeah...um what does it mean?"

"It is nothing." Loki stuttered, burying his face against Tony's chest. Tony chuckled, looking down at Loki in surprise. He was the kind to act like this, he usually didn't show much emotion beside desire. Tony laid his hand over Loki, causing the god to look up at him in surprise.

"What does it mean?" Tony repeated softer and Loki blushed.

"It means...you would say it as 'I love you' It is a strong way of explaining a feeling of a bond." Loki intertwined his fingers with Tony's. "I am not use to such feelings. You make me feel...strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"I would not be here if it was not a good feeling." Loki whispered, pulling up his body to kiss Tony before laying back down. Tony held Loki in silence before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Reindeer games...I love you too." Loki went crimson and smiled against Tony's chest.

"Goodnight. aἈἈγάπη, man of iron."


End file.
